Ka
Symbol: a amber coloured winged and feathered serpent Portfolio: protection of life, preservation of knowledge and culture, healing, prosperity, wisdom, magic,, lizardkin, lizardmen, tortles, stone giants Worshipped in: Worldwide Appearance: Ka has several manifestation forms, each associated with one of his pseudonyms. Ka: an enormous dinosaur similar to an allosaur with amber skin. History: during the prehistory of Mystara, Ka was a carnivorous dinosaur of about 13 metres, similar to an allosaur. Unique in his species, he was given of a superior intellectual that finally gave him the ability to reason and comprehend with analytical clarity the world in which he lived. Ka was the first being to discover the existence of magic and manipulate it, and thanks to his superior ability was able to grow up in a wild environment, becoming unbeatable, adapting himself to the changes of the surrounding environment and extended his life cycle thanks to magic. He therefore began to codify his study of the forces present in nature and of the arcane energy, and put together a series of techniques that would enable him to of exploit to the maximum his memory and intellect, becoming a living receptacle of knowledge (seeing that he never had the idea of writing down his thoughts for facilitating his studies). After a millennium of life, feeling incredibly lonely he finally set to the search of other entities that could show the same intelligence, and in this desperate quest he was noticed by Terra, who offered him the chance of taking the path of the Polymath for finally becoming Immortal. It was thanks to this series of tests that Ka, reincarnated into different forms of life, developed a strong attachment to life and a predilection for any living being, and he was able to find an inspiring side to everyone. He finally succeeding to ascend into the Sphere of Matter long before the humans evolved from the Neanderthals, and from that moment he began to explore the Multiverse, focusing his attention on the world from which he came from, Mystara. Ka started to study and observe all the living species, rejoicing whenever a new one is born or has been created by the Immortals, and intervening to protect those that instead were in risk of dying out, moving them to less dangerous and more suitable areas. It was just after the impact of an enormous meteor that Ka discovered the existence of an enormous cavity at the heart of Mystara. Indeed, exploring the crater left by the impact, Ka found some large cracks that descended down to an area surrounded by a double gravity field and by an antimagic barrier. This layer extended all around Mystara and was named by the Immortals the Worldshield. Continuing his exploration, Ka finally found himself in a cavern thousands of kilometres wide in what had to be the planet’s core and thus realised that Mystara had been created hollow and equipped with the Worldshield (that made it impossible to characterise even for him) by some entity that preceded the Immortals (seeing that among those present no one remembers or admits of having created it). It was at this point that Ka had the idea of exploiting the hidden cavern in the heart of Mystara as a place in which to preserve the species in danger in the outer world, too often exposed to immanent disasters because of meteorites, seismic or environmental phenomena. For preserving the species and later entire cultures he thought up and realised, with the help of Ixion and Ordana, the magnificent project of the Hollow World, forming in the hidden cavity true and proper continents in which to keep in a state of perennial preservation those cultures in risk of disappearing from the face of the planet or being drastically altered (for this project he was openly opposed especially by Fugit and Simurgh, with who he is in open conflict). Besides this project that occupies a large part of his time, Ka is also the protector of the entire lizardman race, of the stone giants (one of his attempts of creating a species that was a cross between mammal and reptile) and of the tortles (another of his creations). Personality: Ka tries to urge his followers (to whichever race they belong) to follow the same journey of enlightenment that he travelled to attain a greater knowledge and a better comprehension of the diversity of the world. However in his soul there are still traces present of his ancient animal instincts, and when attacked or insulted he responds with unsuspected ferocity. Alignment of followers: any; clerics must be Lawful or Neutral Favourite weapon: none (allowed all bludgeoning weapons and their own natural weapons) Clerics’ skills and powers: permanent infravision within 18 metres, -1 bonus to natural AC, free council skill, +2 bonus to two skills based on Intelligence (not free) Paladins’ skills and powers: lay on hands, -1 bonus to natural AC, free evade skill Domains: Matter, Law, Good, Knowledge, Healing, Protection Preferred weapon: heavy mace Category:Greater deities